O Facilitador
by nanafics
Summary: Slash - DMxHP - Harry achou que tinha fugido do passado, mas este não quer ser esquecido.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry... Potter?" O homem loiro parou, deixando a maleta de mão cair no chão.

Sorrindo, indo em sua direção, estava o causador do espanto.

"Malfoy" saudou o moreno, estendendo a mão em sua direção para cumprimentá-lo.

Não ia ser nada fácil, pensou Harry. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, não ia ser fácil.

***

[FLASHBACK] - _Quinze dias atrás... _

"Tem mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?" perguntou Harry, pressionando a ponte do nariz. Já eram quase duas horas da madrugada. Precisava dormir.

"Ele adora comida italiana. Também, com toda aquela pança, só podia ser um adorador de massas", riu Charlie. Ele era o secretário do dono da companhia na qual Harry trabalhava, a IntegraCorp. Receber ordens dele era como receber ordens diretas do chefe.

"Ok, obrigado. Ele não vai ser difícil. São só três dias de idas e vindas à restaurantes, então".

"Suponho que sim, meu amigo. Isso torna seu trabalho mais simples... e mais chato", disse Charlie, rindo mais um pouco.

"Você está é com inveja de poder freqüentar os melhores restaurantes dos arredores - e ainda ganhar pra isso. Admita, você tem inveja de mim agora!"

"Harry, Harry, nada te escapa! Adoraria isso, mas acho que vou é tirar umas férias... Aquelas que tirei ano passado parecem tão distantes agora... Por sinal, quando você tirou férias?"

"Bem... ehnn, tem um tempinho que não tiro... Acho desde que comecei a trabalhar na empresa."

"Você acha que não tirou férias ainda? Ok, então considere-se de férias, a partir de amanhã! Vou falar com Mr. Boss sobre isso e ele vai arrancar os cabelos da cabeça – da dele e da sua!" Charlie soou aborrecido. "Como se não bastasse você trabalhar quase todos os dias, o dia inteiro! Você já ouviu falar de vida social? Você telefona pra alguma garota, algum amigo, Harry?"

Harry suspirou. Agora ia ser difícil, vinha adiando as férias há seis anos! Mr. Boss, apelido carinhoso dado ao dono da companhia, obviamente desconhecia tal fato. Nada que um charmoso sorriso e grandes olhos verdes pidões, direcionados às mulheres certas no Departamento Pessoal, pudessem ajudar a ocultar.

Trabalhava em uma profissão única: gostava de se chamar de "facilitador", mas na verdade era como uma babá de gente grande. A empresa para a qual trabalhava se chamava IntegraCorp e agia em todos os ramos, administrando lanchonetes, hospitais, hotéis, restaurantes, colégios. Mr. Boss tinha uma política de gestão inovadora, e gostava de conhecer e atender ele próprio os "peixes grandes". Dar atenção especial a alguns dos maiores clientes fazia a empresa ser uma das maiores do ramo.

Normalmente, eles traziam o cliente em potencial até a cidade, o hospedavam em um hotel 5 estrelas e mantinham pequenos encontros com Charlie para almoços, reuniões e jantares. O papel de Harry era garantir que nada faltasse ao visitante enquanto estivesse ali. Era quase como um "melhor amigo temporário". Conseguia reservas em restaurantes impossíveis, contratava stripers, comprava um casaco, tomava café da manhã no hotel com o cliente, caso este não viesse acompanhado. Tudo para agradar o cliente, para mostrar que a IntegraCorp tratava realmente de todos os detalhes. Isso era muito importante neste ramo.

Suspirou novamente. Agora não ia mais dar pra adiar. Bem, podia tentar...

"Um mês. Só pra eu poder me programar, me dê um mês antes das férias."

"Ok, garoto. Daqui a um mês, Mr. Boss receberá um memorando. Tenho certeza que arranjará o que fazer até lá."

"Charlie, isso vai me matar, mas não tenho desculpas mais pra dar. Infelizmente. Bem, obrigado pelas informações do 'Sr. Italiano" – riu do apelido. "Na dúvida sobre alguma coisa, te ligo. Boa noite"

"Boa noite, Harry".

Por fim, para alívio de Harry, o homem não era só um apreciador de massas. Era inteligente e astuto, o que não tornou sua visita tão entediante assim, já que puderam conversar além de sabores de pizza.

[FIM DO FLASHBACK]

***

Agora ali no aeroporto, de frente para o habitante de seus sonhos mais pecaminosos quando estudava em Hogwarts, sentia o coração falhar uma batida.

Ouvir o sobrenome não mais usado foi deveras engraçado.

"Harry... Poter" balbuciou o loiro.

"Malfoy", disse Harry, estendendo a mão em um cumprimento formal. Harry viu que ia ter que começar a conversa, já que o outro ainda o encarava bestificado.

"Há quanto tempo, hein, Malfoy? Me surpreendeu a notícia de que eu lhe receberia aqui."

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Draco deu de ombros. Ainda estava muito confuso com isso; estava chocado pra dizer a verdade. Quem estava ali na sua frente, agindo como um simples antigo conhecido, era mesmo o Aclamado-Salvador-Do-Mundo-Mágico? Isso era uma brincadeira? Não entendia nada.

"Potter, é você mesmo? Quer dizer, depois da guerra, ninguém mais teve notícias suas. Como veio parar aqui? Você desapareceu do mundo bruxo, tanto que nem Rita Steeker conseguiu achar um rastro – e olha que ela tentou!"

Harry sabia que seria estranho. Sabia que, a despeito da dor que sentiria, ia ter que dar algum tipo de satisfação ao agora-mais-tentador homem loiro à sua frente. Ia ter que desenterrar lembranças antigas, tão bem ocultadas dentro de si que mal se lembrava delas.

"Vamos almoçar aqui, Malfoy? Sei que tem muitas dúvidas na cabeça nesse instante, mas posso esclarecer algumas delas enquanto fazemos nossa refeição."

"Claro, Potter. Podemos retomar nossa 'velha amizade' durante o almoço." O tom foi mais de brincadeira que de provocação. Mesmo antes de saírem oficialmente da escola, já estavam se tratando – ou se aturando – de forma mais amena.

Ali, sentados naquele restaurante de aeroporto, Harry contou a Draco sua decisão de abandonar o mundo mágico. Explicou que cumpriu o papel que necessitava desempenhar – estava marcado em si desde a infância, na forma de raio em sua testa. Eliminou Voldemort, mas não ia ficar esperando outra ameaça eternamente. Já perdera amigos demais, professores demais, numa guerra que mal conhecia os motivos.

"Resumindo: nasci com um propósito, cumpri minha missão, perdi gente que mal conhecia, mas que lutava ao meu lado. Não podia continuar naquele meio, entende?" discursava o moreno, fechado os olhos verdes quando as lembranças eram fortes demais pra suportar. "Foi tudo muito..."

"Ruim?" tentou ajudar o loiro, comovido com o que o outro lhe contava. Sabia como era perder pessoas queridas naquela guerra maluca.

"Intenso. Bom demais, ruim demais, triste demais – tudo muito rápido. Nem deu pra aproveitar aquela nova vida e já tinha acabado! Quis fugir de tudo, na verdade. Hoje, tenho um ótimo emprego trouxa, mas é mais do que eu poderia sonhar. Tenho paz. Não sonho mais com Voldemort a cada vez que fecho os olhos."

Draco se comoveu com aquela sinceridade – velha companheira de Harry – e cobriu a mão do outro sobre a mesa, como forma de apoio. Entendeu que o assunto estava terminando ali, e já sabia muito mais que todo mundo que estava no mundo bruxo.

Harry se assustou com o gesto do outro, que era sempre tão zombeteiro, tão arrogante. Quando percebeu que o loiro tinha calor nos olhos, abriu um sorriso terno de agradecimento.

Draco não sabia porque corava, mas correspondeu ao sorriso.

"E é por isso, Malfoy, que uso outro sobrenome. Com uma coisa simples como uma troca de nomes, consegui sumir do mundo bruxo. Eles dependem muito de magia e não conseguem achar uma pessoa num mundo tão vasto... Por aqui, me chamam de Harry Ford."

"Harry Ford?" a fina sobrancelha loira ergueu-se. Era um sobrenome muito forte para o moreno. "Bem, se entendi, você vai me paparicar durante uma semana. Então decido te chamar de Harry; até porque nunca ia conseguir te chamar por outro sobrenome senão Potter."

"Ok, então lhe chamarei de Draco, feito?" – sorriu, a facilidade do primeiro nome do outro rolando em sua língua o surpreendendo.

"Feito"

Apertaram as mãos, selando aquele pacto de se tratarem mais informalmente por uns dias.


	2. Chapter 2

[AVISO] Não se percam na fic. Começa com POV do Harry, depois do Draco e vai alternando até o fim. Não coloquei os nomes porque acho estranho... De qualquer forma, acho que dá pra entender no contexto.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Após almoçarem, Harry deixou o loiro no hotel para que pudesse descansar da viagem. Resolveu caminhar um pouco para arejar ao menos os pensamentos, já que os sentimentos estavam em total desordem.

Draco mudara._ Muito,_ tanto que poderia se dizer que eram pessoas diferentes.

De um moleque mimado e arrogante, passou a ser um homem de pulso firme, que sabia demonstrar suas emoções com extrema clareza. Ficou surpreso por ver a miríade delas que passava por aquelas íris prateadas, comovendo-se com a história que lhe contava. E, ao notar isso, seu coração falhou uma batida.

Ambos podiam ter mudado seus pensamentos, haviam envelhecido e amadurecido, mas havia algo que não mudou para o moreno: aquela paixão avassaladora, doída, crua, ainda estava ali.

O moreno suspirou.

Estava perdido.

* * *

Draco deixou a maleta aos pés da cama, deu uma gorjeta ao carregador e observou o quarto, curioso. Era muito bonito.

Sentou-se na cama macia e pensou em Potter, ou melhor, _Harry_.

_Quem _era aquela pessoa? Ele havia deixado de ser aquele garoto atormentado para se tornar um homem cativante, sincero. Quer dizer, cativante e sincero Harry sempre fora, mas agora era diferente. O moreno não parecia mais perdido na vida.

Deitou-se. Estava cansado demais para tomar banho... Ia tirar uma soneca.

* * *

Hesitou novamente. Jogou o telefone no sofá, pensando que se fosse _qualquer _outro cliente, saberia o que fazer.

Onde sugerir que fossem? Malfoy queria sua companhia? Eles iriam a uma casa noturna, a um restaurante, a um cinema?

Desde que Draco assumira o chamado "Império Malfoy", tanto no mundo mágico quanto real, sua vida social estava sendo discreta. Charlie não conseguiu praticamente nenhuma informação para Harry, deixando-o às escuras.

"Calma, Harry", se ordenou mentalmente, enquanto pressionava a ponte do nariz em um gesto automático. Respirou fundo. "Agora, ligue para ele. Vamos."

Esticou o braço e, sentando-se no braço de seu sofá, discou. Draco atendeu.

"Alô?"

"Alô, Draco. É o Harry. Já descansou um pouco? Quer sair pra comer alguma coisa?"

"Dormi boa parte da tarde... estou morto de fome. Quero jantar sim... Você me busca?"

"Claro. Daqui à uma hora, pode ser?"

"Ok, te aguardo então".

"Ok. Até."

Enquanto tomava banho, pensava em Draco. Nos olhos de Draco, na boca, no nariz fino e delicado. Pensava em como seria gostoso correr os dedos loiros, quase brancos, e o quão perfumados seriam.

Resolveu parar por aí. Sua frustração somente aumentaria se sua imaginação voasse mais alto. Pensando nisso, fechou a ducha, trocou de roupa e seguiu para o hotel de Draco.

Lá chegando, pediu à recepcionista que o anunciasse, mas Draco pediu para que ele subisse até seu quarto.

Quando a porta do quarto abriu, Harry estancou. O loiro estava acabando de fechar a camisa branca de botões, com os cabelos úmidos pelo banho recente. Usava uma calça social preta e Harry olhou pra baixo, para seus jeans. _Como foi que vestiu jeans pra ir encontrar com um dos caras mais ricos do mundo?_ Por um acaso, achou que ele ia querer comer cachorro quente na esquina? Teve vontade de se bater.

Draco não notou e virou-se para o espelho.

"Senta um pouco, Harry. Estou acabando"

O moreno sentou-se de forma que pudesse observar o Draco, mas que não pudesse ser visto. Respirou fundo, perguntando-se se existia alguém mais bonito que ele no mundo. E mais cheiroso, também. O quarto todo estava impregnado com o perfume dele.

"Pronto", disse Draco, abandonando o espelho. "Vamos?"

Harry assentiu, não confiando na própria voz.

* * *

Enquanto Harry tentava conseguir um táxi, Draco ficou observando-o. Os braços torneados, as pernas esguias dentro dos jeans, o pescoço forte, as lindas mãos, os cabelos rebeldes.

De repente, queria saber se eram tão macios quanto pareciam. Queria estender o braço e tocá-los. Surpreendeu-se com o pensamento.

Harry finalmente achou um disponível e o chamou.

"Draco? Draco, o que foi?"

Piscando e corado, não disse nada. Entrou no táxi, sendo seguido pelo moreno. Não olhou para o rosto do outro, observando distraidamente as pessoas nas calçadas.

Já teve vontade de agarrar muitas pessoas, entre homens e mulheres, é verdade. Chegara mesmo a se relacionar com algumas, mas ninguém nunca lhe cativara. Aquela vontade de abraçar, apertar, morder, era a primeira vez. E nem sabia se Harry gostaria de saber disso...

"Tem alguma preferência do tipo de restaurante? Italiano, francês?" - perguntou Harry, parecendo incomodado.

"Pra dizer a verdade, estou morrendo por um sanduíche."

Era mentira. Se o outro achou estranho, não expressou nada. Na verdade, não tinha nem fome mais... Chegou à conclusão que estava atraído por Harry. O que queria mesmo era pensar no assunto, mas não conseguia, com a tentação tão perto. Por isso escolheu um lanche rápido.

"Ali, veja, um Mc Donald's." Draco apontou, tentando colocar o máximo de empolgação na declaração.

Lancharam praticamente em silêncio e, assim que terminaram, Draco quis voltar pro hotel. Harry deixou o loiro com um frio aperto de mãos, seguido por um 'até amanhã'.

Agora, deitado na cama, Draco não conseguia saber o que pensar. Estava atraído por Harry desde que chegou ali e colocou os olhos nele, disso não tinha dúvida. Mas por quê? Colocando a mão no peito, sentiu o coração sobressaltado.

"Mas o que é isso, afinal?"

* * *

Fazia muito tempo que Harry não tinha nada pra se arrepender. Porém, se pudesse voltar no tempo, tiraria férias há um mês.

Deitou-se na cama, com as mãos apoiando a cabeça. Seus olhos perderam-se no teto, enquanto pensava no que fazer.

"Não posso continuar assessorando Draco. Não vai dar certo. Vai é dar _muito_ errado, isso sim. Nem consegui olhar pra ele sem ficar secando o cara!"

Tentou adormecer, mas não conseguiu.

Na manhã seguinte, ligou para Charlie. "Bom dia, Charlie."

"Oi, Harry. Bom dia. Tem alguma coisa errada? A gente vai se encontrar daqui a pouco na empresa..."

"Olha" - disse Harry, suspirando – "tem, sim. Não vou poder continuar com esse cliente. Você pode me ajudar?"

"Posso, oras... Mr. Boss volta amanhã para conversar com Malfoy, como sabe. Hoje, tenho esta reunião com ele. Acho que posso 'tomar conta' dele até amanhã."

"Obrigado, Charlie. Até daqui a pouco"

"Até."

Suspirou. Em todos os anos que trabalha nesta empresa, nunca recusou um cliente. Nunca teve problemas com nenhum deles.

Claro que nenhum deles era Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Atraído. Apaixonado. Era isso. Sorriu enquanto admitia pra si.

Inconscientemente, o loiro colocou a roupa que mais gostava, penteou o cabelo com mais esmero que o comum e se banhou em perfume. Só quando olhou o reflexo no espelho é que notou que estava se arrumando pra encontrar Harry. Sorriu para o reflexo.

"Como isso pode acontecer tão de repente? Como uma paixão pode surgir com um simples olhar? Será que tenho chance? E se ele for comprometido? Será que já sentia isso e, por falta de contato, não havia reparado?"

Aquele sentimento era novo. Era gostoso, confortante. Era insano, também. Se sentia um colegial encantado com a primeira paixão e, pensando bem, era realmente sua primeira paixão.

A campainha tocou, assustando Draco. Praticamente levitou para abrir a porta.

* * *

Choque. Foi isso que viu nos olhos de Draco, quando este abriu a porta para que entrasse.

"Harry, você foi atropelado por um caminhão?"

Com certeza, ele se referia às suas enormes olheiras, ao rosto amassado e ao cabelo rebelde, que resolver dar o ar da graça justamente hoje. Tudo por causa de uma noite sem dormir.

"Como se meu cabelo fosse fazer alguma diferença", pensou um Harry mais desanimado que o normal. Forçou uma risada.

"É, mais ou menos isso. Estarei lhe esperar no saguão." disse o moreno, com o olhar baixo. Não conseguia olhar no rosto do outro, a vergonha o queimando por dentro e enrubescendo suas faces.

Sentiu Draco hesitar. Merda.

"Não quer se sentar um pouco? Já estou acabando de me vestir" disse o outro, tentando parecer normal.

Não soube o que dizer, só queria sair logo da presença do outro.

"Vou tomar um café", inventou. "Saí atrasado de casa".

"Hum... noite agitada, suponho?" Questionou Draco, arqueando uma sobrancelha, tentando enrolar para o outro não sair de suas vistas.

Harry quase arquejou.

"Insônia. Às vezes, ela me faz companhia durante toda a noite."

Draco gargalhou.

Harry tremeu.

* * *

Ele podia admitir: riu mais de alívio do que de outra coisa. Ia ser duro ouvir que Harry passava a noite por aí arrasando corações...

"Pronto, Harry."

O moreno assentiu e saiu praticamente correndo do quarto. Dava pra ver que estava fugindo. Draco pensou o que poderia ter feito naquele curto espaço de tempo para demonstrar o que estava pensando.

Decidiu ficar calado até que sentisse segurança o suficiente para tentar algo com o moreno. Entrou no carro em silêncio, e assim foi até que chegaram à sede da IntegraCorp.

Draco observou Harry dar um abraço amigável em um homem calvo.

"Charlie, este é Draco Malfoy. Draco, este é Charlie, secretário do ".

O loiro não estranhou o tom profissional utilizado por Harry. Afinal, era pra isso que estava ali.

Harry continuou, enquanto apertavam as mãos. "Sua reunião de hoje será com ele, e ele lhe acompanhará até amanhã, quando terá uma reunião com o próprio Sr. Takamura."

O loiro piscou. Não continuaria a ver Harry?

"Pensei que você fosse me acompanhar até amanhã, Harry."

Viu o moreno suspirar.

"Infelizmente, surgiu um contratempo e não poderei. Tenho certeza que Charlie poderá lhe auxiliar em tudo o que necessitar."

"Claro, Sr. Malfoy. Poderemos discutir os detalhes durante a reunião?"

Reparou no olhar de agradecimento que Harry lançou ao amigo. Achou melhor pensar nisso depois.

"Podemos. Até logo, Harry"

Virou-se para seguir Charlie, entrando na sala apontada por Charlie e se sentando em uma das cadeiras.

Começaram a falar de negócios, mas rapidamente o assunto foi trocado para "Harry".

"Já que foi colega de escola de Harry, responda-me uma coisa: ele sempre foi tão quieto assim?"

Draco engasgou com a água que bebia.

"Pra dizer a verdade, era o mais popular da escola. E eu o odiava por isso... ah, como o odiava" os olhos brilharam com as lembranças.

Voltou a si quando viu Charlie concentrado em si.

"Mas hoje se dão bem?" perguntou o amigo de Harry, inquisidor. Draco sentia que estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa.

"Pouco antes de sairmos da escola, fizemos as pazes e não tínhamos contato até então."

"Hum..." o loiro assistiu uma faísca de compreensão passando pelos olhos castanhos do outro.

"Posso lhe fazer umas perguntas, também?" Com o assentimento do outro, continuou: "Harry não tem compromisso algum, certo? Foi só uma desculpa para não me encarar mais por um dia inteiro."

"Sr Malfoy, sinceramente não tenho certeza. Minha opinião é que ele fez exatamente isso. É a primeira vez que ele deixa de acompanhar um cliente."

Draco suspirou, fechando os olhos. Era isso, então. Harry, de alguma forma, desconfiou do que estava acontecendo e resolveu se afastar. Riu consigo, pensando que agora ele não era nem um pouco grifinório.

Mas ele era Draco Malfoy, e não ia deixar escapar assim.

"Seria muita petulância pedir o endereço dele?"

Charlie sorriu abertamente e Draco entendeu o porquê, sorrindo também.

[CONTINUA]

* * *

[NOTAS] Obrigada a todos que leram.

*Obrigadas especiais*: Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy, Estrela Polar, Mayara Malfoy Dracomaniaca, Tsuzuki Yami (obrigada mil vezes)


	3. Chapter 3

"É impressão minha ou você está me evitando?" disse o loiro, parado à porta do apartamento de Harry.

Este, por sua vez, sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. O que Draco estava fazendo ali?

Fechou a boca e entrou no apartamento, num convite mudo para que o outro o seguisse.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" perguntou o moreno, assim que se virou para encarar Draco.

"Uma pergunta de cada vez, Harry. Porque inventou que tinha um compromisso?" disse, enquanto entrava no apartamento e sentava-se numa poltrona, inquisidor.

Harry sentou-se à sua frente, no sofá, e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Gemeu.

"Foi Charlie, não foi? Ele quem te deu o endereço" - constatou o moreno. Charlie era o único amigo verdadeiro de Harry. Sabia que Harry não saía, não tinha encontros, não tinha amigos. Que se afundava no trabalho pra esquecer alguma coisa... Algumas vezes, chegou a sugerir que isso era por causa de uma paixão mal-resolvida. Agora mesmo, Charlie deveria estar rindo da sua cara, pensando que havia resolvido o mistério. Ele era muito perspicaz pro seu gosto.

Levantou os olhos.

"Olha, Draco... é muito difícil olhar pra você, porque me lembra uma das piores fases da minha vida."

Draco se remexeu, incomodado.

"Não é porque você era um aspirante a comensal ou um idiota na escola..." - Harry riu, ao provocar levemente o loiro – "mas porque me lembra de um mundo ao qual não pertenço mais." _Claro_ que Harry não iria dizer o principal motivo: a vontade avassaladora de pular em cima dele, naquele mesmo instante, e beijar aqueles finos lábios até ficarem inchados. Mas o que disse não era mentira, era apenas uma parcela da verdade.

"As lembranças não precisam ser ruins, Harry."-Draco deu um sorriso carinhoso - " Pense em como se sente ao lembrar de Dumbledore e aquelas horríveis balas de limão, que ele insistia em nos oferecer; ou da sensação de ser livre enquanto voava com sua vassoura; da Granger e do Wesley sempre colados em você, como se fossem siameses... São deles que não pode esquecer quando olha seu passado. Mesmo que tenha decidido deixar tudo para trás, eles fazem parte do que você é hoje." – Draco viu que Harry escondia o rosto, e seus ombros balançavam levemente – "Harry?"

O moreno estava chorando. Com o rosto escondido entre as mãos, se comovia ao ver que Draco, que tinha todos os motivos para odiar seu passado, estava ali, dizendo aquelas coisas.

Realmente, Draco Malfoy tornara-se um homem surpreendente.

Sentiu um leve toque em seu queixo, tomou coragem e encarou aqueles olhos prateados - olhos que estavam marejados.

"As lembranças não precisam ser ruins, entende? Quando olho meu passado, vejo que tive pessoas maravilhosas ao meu redor. Que meus julgamentos estavam errados, mesmo quando eu estava 'do lado do bem' e achava que meu pai era louco. Ele podia até ser, mas é porque achava que _aquele_ era o lado certo... mesmo fazendo tudo errado, era meu pai, queria _meu_ bem. É desse tipo de coisa que não pode se esquecer."- o loiro baixou as mãos para o próprio colo.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, então o abraçou. Abraçou para consolar a ambos.

Draco, surpreso, retribuiu o abraço. Então, antes que a situação ficasse estranha, se afastou, pensando que tudo tinha seu momento certo. Não queria avançar enquanto Harry estava confuso e emocionado.

Se recompondo, o moreno levantou-se e foi caminhando para a cozinha. "Venha" – disse ele, chamando o loiro com um gesto.

Harry abriu a geladeira e colocou água em um copo, o qual virou imediatamente para se acalmar.

"Quer beber alguma coisa, Draco?"

"Água, também" – respondeu o loiro, indo pegar um copo.

Harry preencheu os dois copos, bebendo o seu em seguida.

Draco não conseguiu levar o seu à boca. Observou, encantado, o pomo de Adão do outro se movendo enquanto bebia, a língua rosada secando o lábio inferior, castigado pela água gelada.

Assim que Harry colocou seu copo na mesa, notou o olhar de Draco sobre si.

Foi surpreendido quando o loiro puxou seu pulso, colando os corpos, enquanto abraçava sua cintura com o outro braço. Quando os rostos estavam muito próximos, o moreno fechou os olhos, atônito.

Foi só quando sentiu a língua de Draco pedir passagem que percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Não conseguia raciocinar...

Entreabriu os lábios, agarrando-se ao loiro com intensidade, acarinhando-lhe os cabelos. Sentia-se bambo, suas pernas tremiam, só conseguia pensar que o outro estava lhe beijando. _Que Draco Malfoy estava lhe , meu Deus..._

Enquanto isso, Draco percebia que estava fazendo exatamente ao contrário do que pensou, minutos atrás. Estava "atacando" Harry.

Partiu o beijo devagar, permanecendo abraçado a Harry. Este, por sua vez, escondeu o rosto no peito de Draco, que era mais alto que ele. Aproveitando-se disso, o loiro sussurrou no ouvido do moreno: "Não sabe a vontade insana que eu estava sentindo de te beijar..."

Surpreendeu-se, quando o moreno respondeu: "E você não sabe há quanto tempo eu sonho com isso."

Draco congelou ao ouvir essas palavras. Em seguida, o sangue de seu corpo ferveu, e ele colheu o rosto de Harry com sua mão direita, trazendo seus lábios para outro beijo.

Agora, sabia que Harry o queria. Tinha certeza disso, o outro lhe dissera com todas as palavras.

Sentiu o coração bater com força dentro do peito, enquanto aproximava o corpo do outro com mais desejo. Sentia-se como nunca e teve certeza que havia algo grande ali. Que, realmente, estava apaixonado.

Harry não estava entendendo muito bem o que acontecia mas, que estava gostando, isso não podia negar.

Assustou-se quando Draco o empurrou, delicadamente, para trás até para apoiá-lo na parede. E quando Draco abandonou seus lábios para beijar seu pescoço – que ofereceu de bom grado ao loiro – entendeu o motivo.

Draco beijou carinhosamente o pescoço, acompanhou a linha do maxilar com beijos, até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha e morder levemente. O moreno gemeu. E gemeu ainda mais quando sentiu a doce língua do outro a lamber-lhe o pomo de Adão, como se fosse a melhor iguaria que já tinha provado.

Ainda bem que apoiou Harry contra a parede, porque suas pernas estavam como gelatina e não ia conseguir suportar o peso dos dois. Voltou a beijar os lábios do outro, devagar, se deliciando por sentir as mãos de Harry em suas costas, fazendo-lhe carinhos.

"Draco..." Harry gemeu, inebriado de prazer.

"O que foi?" – o loiro sussurrou em seu ouvido, em seguida se afastando e observando os olhos apertados de Harry, os lábios partidos e as faces coradas de prazer.

Quando os olhos verdes se abriram, logo se desviaram para o chão, tímidos.

Draco se afastou, vendo que o outro precisava de espaço; o coração palpitando em expectativa.

Harry não disse nada, só pegou a mão de Draco na sua, levando-o para a sala, sem conseguir encará-lo. Sentou-se no sofá, puxando o outro para que fizesse o mesmo, sem soltá-lo.

"Desculpe..." – Harry sussurrou,finalmente mirando os olhos prateados e curiosos – "É que é bom demais pra ser verdade"- disse, apertando a mão do outro.

Draco sorriu, aliviado. Pousou a mão livre na face do moreno.

"Tudo bem, Harry. Tudo bem. Só... venha aqui. Me deixe te abraçar..." – o loiro disse, gentil.

Harry achou que era esta a oportunidade perfeita para afundar o rosto naquele pescoço alvo, e foi o que fez. Sorriu satisfeito ao notar o arrepio que correu o corpo de Draco.

Ficaram curtindo a presença um do outro, até que Harry se sentiu mais à vontade e começou a beijar a sedosa pele do pescoço à sua frente.

Draco se sentiu derreter.

Então, de repente, não sabia como havia ido parar sobre Harry, ambos deitados no sofá, no maior amasso, compartilhando um beijo enlouquecedor. As mãos de Harry em seu peito, _sobre_ a camisa. Suas mãos em Harry, _sob_ a camisa, acariciando o peito do outro. Achou melhor ir devagar, até porque Charlie havia sido bem direto com ele. Perdeu-se por um instante, lembrando-se da "reunião" que tivera com Charlie, naquele mesmo dia.

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

"Seria muita petulância pedir o endereço dele?" – perguntou Draco, olhando para Charlie.

Quando o homem calvo abriu um sorriso, sorriu também. Porque o amigo de Harry sabia de alguma coisa e lhe agradou a pergunta de Draco.

Estava no caminho certo.

"Vou ser franco com você. Harry nunca se abriu comigo, mas somos amigos e amigos se conhecem. Ele nunca gostou de falar sobre o passado; parecia doloroso demais pra lembrar e então eu não insistia, mas sempre que ele ia me contando alguma coisa eu ia memorizando. Hoje, quando ele me ligou dizendo que não podia mais lhe assessorar, aguçou a minha curiosidade. Você faz parte do passado dele, certo? Ele nunca deixou recusou um trabalho. Nunca! E, quando eu vi as reações dele quando está na sua presença, tudo fez sentido."

Draco estava paralisado. O que o outro estava dizendo?

"Por isso, vou lhe dar o endereço dele. Droga, posso até mesmo levá-lo até o apartamento dele! Eu nunca vi ninguém que causasse nele as reações que você causou agora a pouco. Parecia minha esposa, quando nos conhecemos, morrendo de vergonha só de estar perto de mim" – Charlie riu, mas se tornou sério logo em seguida – "Trate-o bem. Ele merece o que há de melhor nesse mundo e, neste caso, acho que você é o melhor para ele é você."

Draco assentiu, mudo. Quase não acompanhou a súbita mudança de assunto.

"Então, vamos tratar de negócios. Podemos almoçar depois e então te levo até lá, que tal?".

Draco assentiu.

"O Sr Takamura adiantou sua viagem, logo vocês poderão conversar amanhã, ao invés de somente daqui a 5 dias. Não ficará mais preso na cidade por uma semana, quer dizer, não por esse motivo." – deu um risinho cúmplice a Draco - "Ele trará o Sr. Watson, que será o administrador direto das suas empresas..."

Draco afundou-se na reunião, pensando que Charlie era um cara bem legal. Um bom amigo.

[FIM DO FLASHBACK]

* * *

Com isso em mente, tirou suas mãos do contato direto com Harry, que abriu os olhos, confuso.

"Devagar, Harry. Vamos devagar, ok?"

Harry concordou, corando. Sentiu-se um idiota por não conseguir encarar direito o lindo loiro que estava sobre si, com os olhos inebriados de calor.

Respirou fundo, enquanto Draco se sentava novamente no sofá.

Não resistindo a aqueles lábios , Harry sentou-se ao lado de Draco e o beijou novamente, aproveitando cada sensação nova: a boca de Draco, a mão entrelaçada na sua, a outra mão em sua cintura, o cheiro dele, sua respiração quente de encontro com a própria.

Em seguida, relaxou seu corpo de encontro ao outro, que apoiou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

Draco sentia-se nas nuvens. Não acreditava que estava sentindo tudo aquilo. Queria correr, gritar, dançar, pular. Queria beijar Harry, acariciá-lo, amá-lo...

Fez carinho naquele cabelo bagunçado do moreno, ouvindo-o ronronar. Decidiu que gostava daquele som. E gostava muito.

Ouviu Harry começando a ressonar. Lembrou-se de como ele estava abatido pela manhã, por culpa da insônia. Levantou-se levemente, trazendo o outro consigo, no colo.

"Hum..." – Harry gemeu, despertando.

"Shhh, volte a dormir"- disse Draco, baixinho. Em seguida, passou pelo corredor até chegar no último cômodo, o quarto de Harry.

Depositou-o na estreita cama, onde o moreno deitou-se de lado, com uma das mãos debaixo do travesseiro e a outra próxima ao rosto.

Draco tirou os sapatos de ambos e abraçou Harry por trás, apertando-se na cama de solteiro. Quando ficou bem juntinho ao outro, com seu nariz aspirando o delicioso dele, depositou um beijo em sua nuca e dormiu.

[CONTINUA]

* * *

[NOTAS] Obrigada a todos que leram.

*Obrigadas especiais*: Tsuzuki Yami, Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy, Debbie Malfoy Riddle, Mayara Malfoy Dracomaniaca, Way.

Gente, o obrigada é ESPECIAL MESMO! Vocês não fazem idéia da minha reação quando abri os e-mails e vi aquele monte de coisa: primeiro, fiz a dancinha da vitória (e minhas funcionárias ficaram olhando, assustadas). Depois, por umas três horas, parecia que estava maluca, hiperativa e rindo à toa. E, então, o que vocês mais vão gostar, tenho certeza: um surto psicótico. TINHA que escrever o que estava na minha cabeça, pra ver se vocês iam gostar. E aqui está.

'Brigadão, gente! *_*

Espero que gostem.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando Harry acordou, assustou-se com o leve peso sobre seu corpo. Rapidamente lembrou-se que era Draco. Sorriu, avaliando o que estava acontecendo. Draco Malfoy estava ali e eles haviam se beijado. Então, porque não dormiu bem na noite anterior, ridiculamente cochilou ao lado dele, que o trouxe para a cama.

Ao mesmo tempo em que estava maravilhado, estava confuso. A atração pelo loiro era coisa antiga, como uma velha companheira. E o outro, o que sentia? Não sabia o que esperar, embora não pudesse reclamar do que estava acontecendo.

Sentindo o estômago reclamar de fome, levantou os olhos para o relógio sobre a cômoda. Faltavam cinco minutos para as nove da noite e sua última refeição fora o almoço.

Levantou cuidadosamente o braço de Draco e saiu da cama, abaixando-se para dar um leve beijo na face do homem adormecido. Bem, não mais adormecido, pois sorria e abria lentamente os olhos.

"Hum..." - espreguiçava-se. "Oi, Harry. O que está fazendo tão longe de mim?"

Sorrindo, Harry sentou-se na cama e beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios.

"Minha barriga está roncando de fome. Esperava conseguir sair daqui antes que ela o acordasse..."

Draco riu.

"Que tal se pedíssemos comida pelo telefone? Ou prefere comer alguma coisa por aí?" – inquiriu Harry, torcendo para que fosse a primeira alternativa.

"Podemos pedir pelo telefone, seu esfomeado. Comida chinesa? Pizza?" – sugeriu Draco, sentando-se. Estava brincando, mas estava faminto.

"Pizza. Meia bolonhesa."

"Meia marguerita, então" – disse o loiro, enquanto o observava buscar o telefone sem fio na cômoda e discar o número de cor. Abraçou-lhe as pernas e apoiou a cabeça no abdômen, quando o outro chegou à beirada da cama.

Esperou o outro desligar o telefone para fazê-lo sentar-se em seu colo, beijando-o.

Harry estava esperando esse momento para poder afundar os dedos no cabelo platinado, _lembrando-se_ de verificar se realmente eram macios. Agora estava mais acostumado com a idéia que vivendo com aquilo e não sonhando.

Empurrou o loiro para que se deitasse na cama, deitando-se por cima, nunca deixando de acariciá-lo. Abriu o primeiro botão da camisa dele, lambendo a pequena porção de pele que apareceu. Sabia estar fazendo certo ao sentir Draco arqueando-se abaixo de si.

Sentando-se no colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado, puxou as mãos que lhe acariciavam as costas e as segurou acima da cabeça do outro. Com a mão livre, abriu os botões restantes, expondo o peito alvo.

Imediatamente, cada uma de suas mãos foi para um mamilo, esfregando, apertando, beliscando. Enquanto isso, beijava a boca à sua frente de forma faminta, quase selvagem.

Draco estava se sentindo atacado. E estava adorando.

Queria tocar o outro, mas esperava para ver do que Harry era capaz. Ele nem estava parecendo o tímido homem que beijara horas antes, que não conseguia olhar nos seus olhos.

Foi arrancado de seus devaneios quando sentiu a língua úmida de Harry circular um de seus mamilos. Gemeu com a ousadia do outro, finalmente não conseguindo mais se segurar. Uma das mãos foi direto para os revoltos cabelos castanhos, enquanto a outra para as musculosas costas do homem sobre si.

Harry surpreendeu-se com a reação do loiro quando passou os dentes delicadamente sobre o mamilo. Draco conseguiu girar consigo e prendê-lo sob seu corpo. Olhou para cima e excitou-se com o olhar febril que o outro lhe dirigia. Abraçou-lhe o pescoço, beijando-o como se sua vida dependesse disso. Naquela hora, dependia.

Foram interrompidos pelo interfone.

Draco riu, beijando-o carinhosamente.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama e, abotoando a camisa, tentava entender porque Harry não o mirava diretamente.

"Harry, o que foi?" – questionou, observando as faces rosadas dele. O moreno praticamente fugiu do quarto, indo atender a porta.

Draco riu. Harry estava com vergonha ou era sua impressão?

Seguiu até a cozinha, onde se sentou ao lado do moreno. Pegou o rosto dele entre as mãos. "Ei, está com vergonha de mim?"

"Sim" – sussurrou, com os olhos baixos

"Não gostou do que estávamos fazendo?" – Sentiu o rosto entre suas mãos esquentar. Sabia que devia ter interrompido, mas não conseguiu.

"Gostei, mas é tudo muito novo pra mim, entende?" – Harry sabia como deviam ser as coisas na teoria. Agora, na prática... era muito difícil se controlar no calor do momento. E ele sabia que _não queria_ se controlar.

Não conseguiu terminar, pois o loiro selara seus lábios.

"Se você achar que estamos indo muito rápido, é só falar, ok? Promete?"

"Prometo. Mas não que não tenha gostado..." – disse o moreno, vermelho como um tomate.

Decidido a mudar desse assunto para deixar Harry mais confortável, pegou um pedaço de pizza.

"Hum, isso aqui está ótimo!"

Lancharam conversando sobre amenidades, até que Draco sentiu a curiosidade aflorar de forma exigente. Tinha que saber.

"Harry..." – começou chamando a atenção do outro, que comia o último pedacinho de pizza com total zelo – "Mais cedo, você disse que havia muito tempo que esperava por isso." - e indicou os dois, dando a entender a situação – "Quanto tempo?"

O moreno largou o garfo sobre o prato, tomando um pouco de guaraná para ajudar a pizza que estacionara em sua garganta. Por um momento, ponderou se era bom ser honesto, afirmando que o amava. Ser sincero era o correto. Respirou fundo.

"Desde Hogwarts. Desde antes de sairmos." – respondeu, com os olhos cravados no loiro – "E você? Sente _alguma_ coisa, ou continua um 'filho-da-mãe-arrasador-de-corações' como na escola?" – completou, em tom de brincadeira. Seu coração batia tão rápido que podia ouvi-lo ressoando nos ouvidos.

"Sinto algo forte. Grande. Não tem tanto tempo assim, como você. Mas é a primeira vez que esse sentimento nasce em mim. Já estou apaixonado, acho" – disse, cúmplice, subitamente encabulado.

Harry sorriu, aliviado. Podia ter esperanças, então.

* * *

"Pode me levar ao hotel? Estou louco por um banho" – Draco teve que perguntar. Queria ficar ali, mas _precisava_ de um bom banho.

"Posso sim. Só um instante." – Harry correu ao banheiro, escovou os dentes. Tentou ajeitar os cabelos, mas não conseguiu. Deu de ombros. Não importava realmente. Esperava que Draco pudesse deixá-los mais bagunçados, afinal.

Queria convidá-lo para dormir ali, com ele. Bem, não necessariamente dormir, mas desejava ficar próximo ao outro. A cada vez que o olhava, o coração falhava dentro do peito. Era a pessoa mais bonita que já tinha visto.

Quando chegou à cozinha, encontrou os pratos, talheres e copos lavados e secos. Sorriu.

"Obrigado" – disse ele, beijando Draco – "Vamos?"

"Sim".

Como não estava em horário de serviço, Harry utilizava o próprio carro. Draco admirava como o moreno dirigia bem, mesmo enquanto escorregava uma das pálidas mãos em sua coxa.

Chegando ao quarto do hotel, Harry sentou-se na cama, enquanto observava o outro tirar os sapatos e cinto.

"Espere só um instante, Harry. Juro que tomo um banho em menos de 15 minutos, ok?" – Draco beijou-o e acariciou-lhe o rosto.

Enquanto observava o loiro entrar no banheiro, desabotoando a camisa, pensava se era a hora certa para timidez. Achava que não. Tinha outras ocasiões onde podia ser recatado como uma freira, mas com certeza essa não era uma delas.

Olhou a cama de casal onde estava sentado. Passando a mão pelo lençol, sorriu. Ia fazer o que estava com vontade, sem pensar nas conseqüências.

Ia mostrar a Draco que adorava todo aquele sentimento, aqueles carinhos que trocavam e que há tanto esperava, mas que não era feito de cristal.

* * *

Draco estava acabando de enxaguar os cabelos quando foi enlaçado por braços fortes.

Sentiu beijo na nuca, enquanto mãos apoderavam-se do seu peito e abdômen.

"Decidi me juntar a você... fiz mal?" - sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido.

O loiro não pôde responder quando sentiu ser puxado para trás, colando os corpos.

"Hein? Fiz mal?" – Harry esfregou-se em Draco, que só conseguiu balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negando. Mordeu a pele clara do ombro à sua frente com força, lambendo-a em seguida.

Draco virou-se, atacando os lábios de Harry num beijo furioso, enquanto levava as mãos até as nádegas do outro, esfregando suas masculinidades. Conhecia as regras daquele jogo, não ia deixar Harry jogar sozinho.

O moreno arrepiou-se quando foi empurrado de encontro à parede gelada. Um instante depois nem se lembrava disso, pois Draco o beijava selvagemente enquanto o masturbava com as duas mãos. Só restou a Harry gemer.

O loiro beijava seu pescoço, mordia seu ombro, lambia seu peito... só quando sentiu-se derreter por ter uma língua atrevida enfiada no seu umbigo percebeu o que aconteceria em seguida. Puxou o loiro pra cima pelos cabelos.

"Aqui, não. Vamos pra cama." – decretou. Draco lhe imprensou mais uma vez na parede, para um beijo roubado. Pensava agora que isso estava virando uma constante. Fechou o chuveiro.

Foi empurrado para a cama, onde caiu de costas, molhando-a. Assim que tocou o lençol, Draco engoliu seu membro de uma vez só.

"Dra... Draco! Ahh..." – Harry só fazia gemer.

Draco sugava Harry, enquanto acariciava seus testículos com uma mão e apoiava-se com a outra. De vez em quando lambia o membro até a ponta, o saco ou arranhava o interior das coxas dele com as finas unhas, fazendo com que fosse ao delírio.

Sentindo endurecer-se cada vez mais dentro daquela cavidade quente e úmida, Harry se concentrou em Draco. Ele estava totalmente absorto em dar prazer ao moreno, fazendo Harry se sentir imprudente com o loiro. Por incrível que pareça, naquele momento, o sentimento que nutria pelo outro inundou-o. Queria tratá-lo da melhor forma que conseguisse. Queria fazê-lo sentir o que estava sentindo. Fazendo um cafuné nos finos fios dourados, forçou-o a parar o que estava lhe fazendo e o deitou na cama.

"Não tenha pressa... Deixa eu te dar amor, Draco. Deixa eu te dar carinho..." – disse, enquanto deitava sobre ele. Beijou sua boca com extrema devoção, porque naquela ânsia em que estavam, esqueceram-se do motivo de estarem juntos ali.

Draco, que já estava vermelho, tornou-se _neon_. Acarinhou as costas de Harry, tão bem trabalhadas como podia notar os músculos pelas pontas dos dedos. Quando Harry lhe virou na cama, sentiu a língua úmida percorrer sua coluna da base até a nuca. Parece que ele queria mapear suas costas, beijando e lambendo cada centímetro de pele. Quando o outro desceu mais um pouco, beijando suas nádegas, sentiu-se derreter. Sentiu cócegas quando ele o mordeu na dobra dos joelhos. Gargalhou.

Harry achou divertidíssimo ter provocado aquela risada, _naquele_ momento. Repetiu o ato.

"Você tá rindo, né, amor? Hein? Tá rindo?" – depois de falar, foi que pensou. Que vacilo chamá-lo assim! Não era mentira, mas... Era muito cedo. Era a hora errada. Talvez aquilo fosse pressão demais. Assustado, com medo da reação do outro, sentou-se sobre os tornozelos, afastando-se.

"Você me chamou de que, Harry?" – perguntou o loiro, parecendo genuinamente curioso. Havia escutado perfeitamente... Sentou na cama, encarando-o. Os olhos verdes não o focavam, sem-graça.

"Harry...?" Levantando o rosto do outro com a mão, repetiu a pergunta.

"De 'amor" – respondeu, ainda não mirando as íris prateadas.

Draco o beijou suavemente, vendo com ele ficou nervoso por achar que tinha "falado demais". Então, sorrindo, completou – "Pode repetir?"

Harry relaxou, compreendendo que fizera certo em não ficar vigiando o que falar. Em não ficar pensando no que fazer. Bem, pelo menos, até agora, já que não tinha certeza se Draco ia gostar da idéia que se projetava em sua mente...

Queria se enterrar nele, dar-lhe todo o amor e carinho acumulado por anos. _Queria _Draco.

Draco, por sua vez, não sabia o que esperar. Se iria "ficar por cima ou por baixo", na linguagem chula, bem... não importava. O importante é que estava na cama com um cara maravilhoso, carinhoso, gentil, sexy ao extremo, pelo qual seu coração palpitava dentro do peito. Harry parecia estar na mesma dúvida também, como podia observar. Aproveitando que estava sentado, tomou cada membro com uma das mãos e masturbava-os ao mesmo ritmo, causando gemidos cadenciados.

Já estavam tão duros a ponto de doer. Ia resolver o impasse.

"Harry, eu o quero dentro de mim. Ok? Agora!" – balbuciou, diminuindo o ritmo. Já estavam "empolgados demais" pra abusar...

"Amor, o que mais quero na vida é me enterrar nesse seu traseirinho delicioso" – gemeu Harry em seu ouvido. Surpreendeu-se quando o moreno empilhou os travesseiros no centro da cama, mas entendeu quando foi empurrado até ficar de quatro, com o tórax apoiado na pilha. Ali, ajoelhado e inclinado para frente, ficava totalmente exposto. No instante seguinte, não acreditou no que estava acontecendo.

Harry estava lhe beijando. _Lá._

"Beijo grego" pensou, entre um ofegar e outro – até porque não conseguia sentir _tudo aquilo_ e pensar ao mesmo tempo. Que sensações eram aquelas? O moreno circulava seu orifício com a língua, forçando a ponta dela pelo buraquinho, em suaves movimentos. Ao mesmo tempo massageava seu escroto, fazendo o Draco subir pelas paredes.

"Harry... por favor... te quero dentro de mim, agora..." – choramingou. O prazer era tanto que não agüentava mais.

Harry chupou o próprio dedo, encharcando de saliva. Quando tocou a intimidade do outro, sentiu a tensão. Apoiou a mão esquerda na base da coluna do loiro, logo acima das nádegas, enquanto sussurrava para que Draco relaxasse. Até agora havia conseguido colocar em prática muita coisa que sabia na teoria. Porém, ainda havia a "prova de fogo".

Quando sentiu a tensão diminuir, começou a inserir o dedo lentamente, só querendo que o outro sentisse prazer. Quando chegou ao limite, retirou-o completamente, enterrando-o em seguida. Repetiu até sentir os músculos relaxarem, finalmente fazendo movimentos circulares para prepará-lo.

"Está doendo?" – viu o loiro negar com a cabeça, incapaz de pronunciar algo além de gemidos. Resolveu provocar. – "Está bom, então? Está gostando?"

Draco virou o rosto para olhá-lo, enquanto pronunciava de forma provocante "Está uma delícia, amor. Quero que você meta logo em mim, porque senão vou gozar sem ter e te dar _este_ prazer".

Harry encantou-se com a nuvem de prazer nublando o semblante de Draco. Sugou mais um dedo e agora enfiou os dois nele, primeiro bem devagar, aumentando o ritmo e os movimentos. Quando achou que era o suficiente, retirou-os.

"Draco, eu te amo" – disse, encostando a cabeça inchada de seu membro na entrada dele. Apoiava uma das mãos na cama, enquanto a outra o guiava. Colou o peito nas costas de Draco, mordendo doloridamente sua nuca. O loiro só gemia.

Entrava devagar, com curtos e suaves movimentos de vai-e-vem. Seu desejo era se enterrar de uma só vez, mas sabia que ia machucar o outro. Ia entrando mais um pouco a cada estocada, milímetro por milímetro.

Quando já tinha percorrido a metade do caminho, soltou seu membro e segurou o de Draco, bombando-o. Queria que sentisse tanto prazer quanto ele. Assustou-se quando entrou de uma só vez, pois Draco se forçara para trás.

Gemeram, paralisados por um instante.

"Como eu disse: dentro de mim, AGORA!" – disse o loiro, enquanto virava para dar um beijo em Harry. – "Me fode com tudo...". Rebolava para provocar o moreno, que parecia estar tendo muito cuidado pro seu gosto.

Harry então fez a vontade dele: saiu e entrou em Draco devagar... Quando chegou ao mais fundo que podia, voltou e enterrou de num único movimento. Sem aviso, passou a martelar forte, agarrando aos quadris do outro. A excitação deles crescia a cada instante.

"Vou te partir no meio, então. É o que você quer? Não é?" – provocava Harry, no ouvido dele, mordendo o lóbulo, enquanto se enterrava em seu corpo mais vigor que antes. Gemendo e ofegando, permaneceram naquele ritmo até que Harry gozou dentro de Draco, inundando-o com seu sêmen, enquanto sentia a carne dele palpitando, apertando seu membro, cadenciada. Pensou que agora era a hora certa de fazer o loiro ir às alturas.

Num só fôlego saiu dele, o deitou de costas na cama e abocanhou-lhe o membro.

"Harry... o que... ah..." – gemeu Draco, não conseguindo mais articular palavra quando sentiu ser invadido por três dedos atrevidos, deslizando ainda mais facilmente por causa da semente dentro dele. A cada movimento, sentia sua próstata ser atingida, fazendo- o ver estrelas... Não demorou mais que alguns segundos para chegar até aquele lugar mágico onde Harry chegara um pouco antes.

Após sugar até a última gota de Draco, o moreno escalou pelo corpo dele e o beijou, levando seu gosto para ele provar. Lambeu sua orelha, fazendo-o arrepiar.

Deitou no peito de Draco, sentindo-o afagar seus cabelos. Não falaram nada – não era preciso. O que aconteceu e o que sentiam era tudo o que precisavam saber.

Cansados e suados, adormeceram.

[CONTINUA]

* * *

[NOTAS] Obrigada a todos que leram.

É o primeiro lemon que escrevo então, por favor, tenham paciência comigo. Podem ter certeza que fiz o meu melhor. T.T

*Obrigadas especiais*: Em primeiro lugar, à minha irmã. Apesar de não ter tido coragem de mostrar a ela essa indecência que escrevi antes de postar (conforme havia prometido), tenho certeza que ela vai ler isso aqui e pirar. Obrigadas especiais: Jad' Malfoy, Debbie Malfoy Riddle, Meline, Way, Rafaella Potter Malfoy, Tsuzuki Yami, Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy, EmptySpaces11, . , Sir Ezquisitoh


	5. Chapter 5

"Você não me acordou quando saiu", resmungou Draco, enquanto abraçava Harry por trás.

O moreno certificou-se de dar duas voltas na chave da porta, antes de largar a pasta no chão e virar-se, abraçando o outro.

"A Melissa do DP me ligou. Ela ainda vai me matar, você sabe." respondeu, em tom de brincadeira. Beijou-o de leve, enquanto fazia carinho em seus cabelos.

"Hoje é sábado! Ela é uma maluca... Bom, não importa. Você a contratou, afinal. Fiz café. Já estou de pé há algum tempo." – disse o loiro, puxando o elástico da calça de pijama azul claro – a única peça de roupa que vestia.

"E o que faz de pijama até agora, seu preguiçoso?"- questionou o moreno, só pra ver Draco responder dando a língua – " Vamos ver se já aprendeu a usar a cafeteira". Harry se encaminhou para a cozinha, sendo seguido de perto por Draco que, por sua vez, secava o moreno. Merlin, como Harry ficava gostoso de terno!

Observou o moreno encher uma xícara de café, assoprando e bebendo o líquido negro. Engoliu seco e, sorrindo predatoriamente, aproximou-se dele.

Assim que pousou a xícara na mesa, Harry foi surpreendido por um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Pousou as mãos nos ombros de Draco, enquanto se sentir ser levantado para sentar-se na mesa, com o loiro entre as pernas. Tentou acompanhar as carícias mais que ousadas dele, que tirava sua camisa de dentro da calça, mas não estava conseguindo. Ele parecia um polvo! Distraiu-se mordendo o lóbulo e afundando o rosto no pescoço perfumado dele, sentindo a barba por fazer arranhar de leve o rosto.

Quando deu por si, tinha seu membro envolvido por mãos habilidosas. Sussurrou bem próximo aos cabelos claros "Você sempre acorda assim, bem disposto... tenho que me aproveitar disso. Só iremos trabalhar após meio dia..." Não conseguiu falar mais nada, pois Draco passou o polegar na cabeça já levemente inchada, massageando-a. Draco bombeava-o com força, querendo ver Harry enlouquecido, endurecendo-o rapidamente.

Harry envolveu o corpo à sua frente num abraço apertado, para poder se manter. Draco, sentindo que Harry estava se segurando pra não se entregar tão rápido, não pôde deixar de pedir. Afastou o corpo para poder olhar seu rosto.

"Goza pra mim, Harry" – achava a face do moreno a coisa mais linda naquele momento. Os olhos apertados, as faces extremamente vermelhas, a boca entreaberta, ofegante... Acompanhou com total deleite quando ele apertou ainda mais os olhos, gemendo seu nome, baixinho, e molhando suas mãos com sêmen.

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, viu as marcas de suas mãos nos ombros nus do outro. Beijou ali, para se desculpar.

Draco beijou suas faces, se declarando em seguida: "Amo você. Antes de estarmos juntos, minha vida era estranha, vazia. O que a gente tem aqui"- indicou o peito do outro e, em seguida, o próprio – "é especial. Você sabe que é. É o motivo de todas as alegrias do mundo, pra mim" – completou, entrelaçando os dedos com os do moreno.

"Você é a minha vida, Draco. Nunca estive mais feliz." – declarou Harry com o coração palpitando não só pelo que acontecera instantes antes, mas também pelo que foi dito, enquanto descendo da mesa.

Afastou uma cadeira, puxou-a pra longe da mesa e indicou para que Draco sentasse nela.

Em seguida, começou o show. Sabia que Draco _adorava_ quando usava terno, então ia se aproveitar da situação.

Encostou-se na mesa, quase se sentando, afrouxando a gravata até deixá-la jogada ao redor do pescoço. Abriu os botões da camisa de cima para baixo, simulando uma calma que não existia no momento. O olhar desejoso de Draco sobre si superava qualquer ânsia que possuísse de se atirar nele.

Ao olhar para o membro do moreno, que aparecia nas calças abertas anteriormente, o loiro lambeu os lábios. Harry estava ficando ereto novamente. Ele, por sua vez, já estava quase gozando só de imaginar o que o outro estava pretendendo fazer...

Finalmente, terminando de desabotoar toda a camisa, Harry a abriu o máximo que pôde, para beliscar seus mamilos, enchendo a boca de Draco de água. Podia ver que o outro estava se segurando o máximo que conseguia, mas queria levar seu _showzinho_ um pouco mais longe. Continuou castigando seus mamilos, umedecendo os dedos com saliva para esfregá-los em si, sentindo os reflexos do gesto em seu baixo ventre.

Ampliou os movimentos, acariciando seu tórax com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra descia para o abdômen, circulando o umbigo.

Draco engoliu seco quando acompanhou os gestos de Harry, que desceu mais a mão até o membro ereto. Suplicou.

"Amor, por favor, deixa eu te tocar..."

Gemeu em frustração quando o outro só negou com a cabeça, observando-o morder com força o lábio inferior. Viu quando Harry tirou os sapatos e calças, chutando-os de qualquer jeito pro lado.

O moreno agora fazia suaves movimentos vai-e-vem no seu próprio membro. Draco não resistiu, imitando-o.

O loiro engasgou quando viu o outro chupar dois dedos, em seguida debruçar-se sobre a mesa e colocar a perna esquerda, dobrada, sobre uma cadeira ao lado.

Harry estava totalmente exposto.

Seu membro pulsou em resposta, quando Harry introduziu seus próprios dedos de uma só vez, até o fundo, lentamente, naquela cavidade que Draco tanto desejava.

Harry arfava, com o peito colado na mesa, enquanto se preparava para Draco.

Achando que já tinha assistido o bastante, o loiro levantou-se, ficando atrás do moreno. Debruçando-se sobre ele, retirou as mãos de Harry do próprio corpo, esfregando seu a cabeça inchada de seu membro na entrada dele.

"Agora posso, Harry?" – perguntou, ao pé do ouvido dele, enquanto esfregava-se. Quando Harry acenou positivamente, Draco entrou devagar nele, em um único e lento movimento, sentindo o anel de Harry ceder aos poucos.

Permaneceu parado alguns instantes, mas logo estavam envolvidos em um ritmo frenético, ambos suando e gemendo.

A respiração de Harry chiava. De vez em quando, ele tinha fôlego o suficiente para pedir que Draco fosse mais rápido, ou mais forte, ou dizer que o amava.

Draco, por sua vez, lambia a orelha e cravava os dentes no pescoço à sua frente, com força, até que o outro gemesse de dor. Em seguida, lambia e chupava aquela parte, até que gemesse de prazer.

Harry não resistiu por muito tempo, pois Draco serpenteou uma das mãos até seu membro e bombeava ali no mesmo ritmo que arremetia contra ele. Sentiu sua entrada contrair-se, ritmada, enquanto gozava. Logo em seguida, sentiu o líquido quente de Draco invadir seu corpo, e o loiro desabando sobre si.

Alguns instantes depois, levantaram-se. Subiram as roupas e trocaram um beijo curto.

"Minhas pernas estão tremendo" – sorriu Draco.

"As minhas também. Vem, vamos tomar banho." – o arrastou para o banheiro.

Tomaram uma ducha super-rápida e caíram na cama, cochilando enroscados um no outro.

* * *

Mais tarde, após algumas horas de sono, o casal foi até a casa de Charlie.

A esposa dele, Alisha, estava grávida quando Draco a conheceu. Hoje estavam ali para comemorar o aniversário de 6 anos de Paul.

"Você cresceu mais de um palmo desde o mês passado, não é, garoto?" – brincou Draco, enquanto fazia cafuné no moleque agarrado em sua perna.

"Tio Draco, vem ver que legal o carrinho que papai me deu!" – respondeu a criança, agarrando agora a mão do "tio".

Harry, disfarçadamente, passou o presente que haviam trazido para a outra mão de Draco, dando-lhe um beijo rápido no rosto.

"Ele prefere você a mim, Draco" – sussurrou, em seu ouvido, fazendo um biquinho.

"Ele também te adora, amor. Não fique com ciúme." – respondeu o loiro, achando aquele biquinho extremamente adorável. Em seguida, foi arrastado pela criança ao interior da casa.

Harry circulou pela sala, no meio de um mar de crianças, até que Charlie o salvou.

"Harry! Vi o Draco sendo carregado casa adentro... Achei que você estivesse perdido por aqui." – sorriu-lhe.

"Tudo bem, Charlie? Onde está Alisha? – perguntou, correndo os olhos verdes por além de Charlie. Sorriu ao ver a esposa dele, com a enorme barriga de 7 meses, aproximar-se para um abraço.

"Harry, que bom vê-lo"

"Como estão as duas garotas?" – Harry passava a mão sobre a barriga dela.

"Estamos bem... Logo, logo, você vai ter outro alvo para seus mimos, além de Paul" – respondeu a mulher.

"Você sabe que vou adorar!" – respondeu o moreno.

Ficaram os três, ali, conversando amenidades.

* * *

[EPÍLOGO]

Harry e Draco estavam envolvidos naquele relacionamento há pouco mais de 6 anos.

O moreno abandonou seu posto na IntegraCorp – não antes de explicar ao Sr. Takamura que não, não poderia mais ficar na empresa por razões pessoais.

Chegou a precisar explicar o quão pessoais esses motivos eram – e, agora, trabalhava no Departamento Pessoal de uma das empresas de exportação do conglomerado de Malfoy, que resolveu focar-se em apenas uma de suas empresas, atuando como diretor.

Harry nunca perdeu o contato com Charlie, que continuava sendo um grande amigo.

O amor entre Draco e Harry parecia renascer a cada dia. Clichê, mas era verdade.

Como todo casal, existiam crises. Porém, como também era comum em relacionamentos duradouros, os vizinhos não conseguiam dormir direito por dias, enquanto eles "faziam as pazes".

[FIM]

* * *

[NOTAS] Obrigada a todos que leram. MUITÍSSIMO obrigada aos que comentam.

Não gostei desse capítulo. Não mesmo. Mas eu pensava que tinha que acabar essa fic, de qualquer jeito, pra ter minha consciência em paz.

Bem, é isso. Torço para que gostem desse capítulo mais que eu.


End file.
